The Unprinny Living with Demons: Childhood of Hades
by VenomFlare23
Summary: A Depressed seven-year-old Fuka ends up in the netherworld as she commits the greatest sin she could, taking her own life. Due to a shortage of Prinny hide though she isn't capable of becoming a full prinny and, to the chagrin of one Fenrich she is left in the care of one of her supposed to be Instructor's Valvatorez. She may just find a new family yet within the depths of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 A Single Sin

A child's heart is a fragile thing what with the most simple of praises bolstering their confidence and, the smallest of neglections shattering them completely. For one, Fuka Kazamatsuri that was beyond what became of her heart for it was already cracked and, when it broke there was not a single person to pick up the pieces.

At the tender age of six, she watched her mother inexplicably get buried into the ground, she was dead not that the little girl would realize what death meant. She cried for her father to save her mother from having the dirt blanket her, and he only just held back tears of misery for his daughter's sake. Afterward, the relationship between the parent and daughter shifted as well though and, Fuka at least saw it as for the worst.

She watched as her father became lost in his work, entrusting playtime that was supposed to be with him, to one assistant or another. Pouring out money to keeping her well fed, dressed and washed, but never speaking with her directly. She made him angry, she hurt him, those were the only explanations her young mind could fathom for why her father suddenly would do this to her.

Fuka also supposed it was her mother's fault at times for being buried, however, she held those thoughts a bay shaking them from her mind. As she aged though coming close to the age of seven, months after her father had more or less abandoned her, she had come to a dire conclusion. "M..mommy's gone...Da..daddy's mad..at me...am I the cause?"

The single idea made her spine shiver with misguided guilt, she hadn't spoken to a single soul in weeks because of that conclusion. Of course, here she was now wearing a mask of friendliness to her joy-filled classmates only for her to internally shed tears of misery once she was home, locked away in the darkness of her room.

Another week passes, it was her birthday and her as she figured she would be spending it alone. At this point she had no-one watching her as she forced the assistants to teach her to care for herself to a degree, not that it was in any form healthy. Her brown hair was disheveled and wild looking, the energetic shine lost in her dulled, lifeless brown eyes with her skin tone paler from skipping school to avoid her happy-go-lucky classmates.

"Should I "go away" to? " it was a cold thought that she didn't recoil at or shy away from. At this point the concept of dying was well implanted into her mind, she had read about it, accepted that it was what took her mother but, somehow she still couldn't say she was dead. Something in her screamed that it was a bad idea, but that something was small, shriveled and weak compared to the loneliness that had taken the reigns of her heart astray.

As she sat there shuddering, her body aching for a decision to be made, she could feel her arms weakly start moving. She had pulled herself to her feet, dragging herself over to the window planting her burning forehead against the chilling glass.

"Crash," a loud breaking noise filled her ears then, the rush of wind gliding past her ears as she fell from the two-story building was the last things she heard besides a few screams of horror. "Mommy I'm coming," her last thoughts as a single hard slam and, a quick jolt of pain shot through her as her young life came to an end.

Chapter zero end

Author's note - This chapter was kind of the set-up for how Fuka will carry herself for a time in the story, up until a certain point which was why it was short, next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1 A Child Comes to Hades?

Hades, the prison of the Netherworlds, a place where former overlords and other particularly strong demons are held after a fall from their malevolent grace. This place also holds another task, one that nary a few know of and, that is the creation of Prinnies from the sinful souls of humans then, instructing them on how to be "proper Prinnies."

Despite its agenda as the prison that holds some of the rowdiest and violent demons in all the Netherworlds, it's days were rather peaceful. Most of the prisoners suffering there, only did so due to the extreme lack of excitement and lazed in boredom, while they weren't working. Today, as well seemed to be stacking up to the normal expectations to the miserable life in Hades...or maybe not.

"Poppycock!" a voice flared out in disagreement at what had just been told to it "There is no way that can be true!" The owner of the voice flicked his cape as he yelled that out. His name is Valvatorez a vampire that was formally a blood-soaked tyrant who fell to Hades after losing most of his power.

Who was the one he was yelling at you may ask? His employer, otherwise the Warden of Hades, a coward known as Axel. "W..whoa hold on I'm being serious here, the people of factory handed her over to me themselves."

"Axel you dolt, do you believe that my Lord and I share your level of intelligence?" the harsh words slung with malice came from Fenrich, Valvatorez's loyal Steward, and closest companion, he continued his lashing with "So quit wasting Milord's time you pathetic welp, and, tell us the real reason why you brought us here?"

Axel took a step back in fear, shaking with sweat running down his skin as he went to respond with a very evident stutter. He was cut short as the healer who ran the medical ward stepped in with a stern, yet warm tone "That is enough, I can assure you that the young patient is in fact, somewhat as the Warden claims her to be."

"Tch, don't try to order me you annoying bitch and, besides what do you mean somewhat?" Fenrich continued scowling out at her "You can't somewhat become a damn Prinny that," he pointed to the young girl who laid unconscious on the bed "Is just a human brat."

The healer coughed giving the werewolf a stronger look than before, and snickered out at him"Actually you incompetent dog there is such a thing, it's clinically known as being an Unprinny," she then went on to explain "They are few in number and, generally die off after mere minutes due to their incomplete existence getting overwhelmed by demonic energy and, tearing their own bodies apart in reaction to it."

Valvatorez "An Unprinny,?" he blinked as his red eyes went to the girl in the bed" And how does such a thing even occur?" as Axel finally, composed himself while nodding.

"Yeah, I was trying to get to that part but, you guys started interrupting me with all your crap. The factory workers went on about a mistake or a shortage, that caused her to become that way." Axel said that while crossing his arms, slowly gaining confidence.

Fenrich then asked with a slightly less aggravated look "Really, then do tell how that brat isn't gone and disappeared yet?"

"Simple, due to her age her existence was smaller she slipped through death's barrier without a scratch on her soul, that and she seems to be mentally tough or at least holds the potential to be." the healer responded to Fenrich's question and, he growled out "And how would you know that?"

The healer gave a small giggle before regarding Axel saying "Well it seemed that after dying her mind was so defiant to the idea of death itself that, the soul retained the damage of her original body, the Warden can attest to this can't you?" The response they got was Axel's blanching white and, he looked almost sickly.

With a sigh, the healer used espoir curing the man of his trauma-induced sickness and, he sputtered out "Y..yeah it was terrible, ugh hit me with another espoir, please." he sat some money on a bed next to him as the curing energy removed the nauseous feeling from his stomach once more as he continued with "Sh..she looked like she got trampled by a hoard of gargoyles."

"In fact, the damage was so great that even unleashing the most advanced healing magic I could only remove the wounds themselves. Unlike normal where my magic healed everything even the scars away, her body was left in a particularly damaged state, meaning stomach is going to be permanently scarred." Fenrich's eyes narrowed.

The werewolf then growled out "So, how does any of this deal with Milord and, I to begin with?"

"Uh isn't it obvious I mean it's in the vampire's job title?" Axel asked thinking what was happening was obvious, Fenrich, on the other hand, growled through clenched teeth "What is obvious you pathetic excuse of a Warden?"

Axel took a deep breath putting as much confidence as he could into his tone, "That you two are going to be taking care of this kid, I mean she is a Prinny well...sorta hehe." The nervous laugh at the end of his sentence showed how nervous he really was about their reaction.

"Not a chance," Fenrich quickly growled out in response before going on to say" Milord is a Prinny Instructor, she isn't one both medically and physically meaning we have no obligations to teach her."

Axel swallowing some spit before challenging the werewolf's glare saying "Yeah well for one, she is an Unprinny meaning she fits in the category and, uhh," he took a moment to think before confidently saying "besides this is an order from me, the all-powerful warden of Hades, you have to listen to me or I'll lock you up too."

Fenrich growled at the threat, as Valvatorez took a stance with his right hand just touching his chin while thinking "Hmmm this is the most peculiar of things, what to do..." he was having trouble thinking as his eyes flickered back to the unconscious girl "Such a young child even with the evidence in front of me, it's still hard to conceive she did anything worth being damned to Hades."

After a few more moments of deliberation as it seemed the tension between Axel, and Fenrich was about to break out into an argument a single question popped into Val's head "Tsk what would you do?" and with a sigh, he had his answer already.

"That is enough Fenrich no need to fight in the clinic," Fenrich simply scowled before backing down as he got a thankful smile from the nurse, who had pulled out her own bow from seemingly nowhere" I believe that you are both half right."

"Half right milord?" Fenrich questioned in time with Axel's own confused 'Whaddya mean half right?"

Valvatorez gave off a small chuckle "Tsk tsk tsk, it's quite simple really for one, Fenrich has a point she isn't physically or mentally a prinny due to the mistakes made by the factory, however, Axel pulled out the excellent points that she is still in a sub-class defined with Prinnies and, that, he as the warden is an employer making what he says our duties."

"As such, I would say that we do in fact, have to care for this girl, with a few modified stipulations I assume?" He looked at the nurse who nodded as Axel puffed out his chest in pride that he won an argument with the werewolf, who at the moment was so flabberghasted with his Lord's choice he was caught silent.

Axel then decided to quickly excuse himself saying"Right well, seeing how things have turned out positive, I'm going to leave the rest to you , see you all around."

He got a wave from the nurse and Val, while Fenrich gave him the most spine-tingling glare he had ever gotten. After that, the nurse went on to list off the things needed for the girl's daily life "So for starters, she's going to need to be well-fed so about three meals a day, secondly keep her neatly dressed, bathed and..."

"Tch all of that for some brat that's going to be trained as a Prinny?!" Fenrich interrupted her releasing a good amount of pent up aggression in the form of acidic venom, the nurse replied: "Well, to be quite frank yes since she isn't going to be trained as a normal Prinny isn't she sir Valvatorez?"

The vampire replied instantly "Naturally, due to the circumstances I can't just make her into a Prinny, no she must become something grander for her Unprinny disposition," he whisked his cape as his voice became dramatically lower "She will become a Prinny Instructor, such as I." Episode 1 End

Episode 2 Preview Val: As I and Fenrich take on the task to watch over the new charge within Hades, something awry takes place.

Fenrich: I knew that Lass would be too much trouble

Val: And that something is none other than...the very fact that the Japanese translation for sardines are Iwashi.

Fenrich: urgh, talking about sardines again it seems Milord?

Val: This a travesty and, an insult to the sardine population, Urume-Iwashi and Katakuchi- Iwashi isn't even a part of their respective fish family!

Fenrich: By the way, did you know that Sardina is the word sardine

Val: Oh and don't even get me started about how the Kanji word for Sardine is a combination of fish and, weak

?: ...their strange...

Val: Next time in Episode 2 Sardine Justice: Taking the Japanese injustices of Sardines to court; the trial to Sardinian rights.


End file.
